Game Credits of Rick Dangerous (2014)
Rick Dangerous * Original Idea: Michael Cassidy Crystal Dynamics: Core Team * Head of Studio: Darrell Gallagher * Executive Producer: Ron Rosenberg * Creative Director: Noah Hughes * Game Directors: Michael Cassidy * Lead Animator: Brent Longman * Lead Engineer: Scott Krotz * Senior Art Director: Brian Horton * Lead Producer: Kyle Peschel * Senior Producer: Alexander W. Offermann * Producers: Trevor Grimshaw, Eric Tams, Kam Marie Zambel * Associate Producers: Kari Hattner, Sam Goldberg * Lead Level Designer: Jason Botta * Senior Designers: Michael Brinker, Jim Conrad * Senior Level Designers: David Avi Mendelsohn, Ian Miller, Romulo Rodriguez, Ray Yeomans * Level Designers: Andrew Dovichi, Nicholas Eberle, Bryan Enriquez, Travis Hoffstetter * Associate Level Designers: Ryan Harvey, Andrew Holifield, Ryan Zingler * Lead Camera Designer: Rémi Lacoste * Camera Designer: Josh Harrison * Senior Systems Designers: Adam D. Bormann, Jonathan Hamel * Senior Narrative Designer: John Stafford * Assistant Art Director: Brenoch Adams * Concept Artists: Michael Baytion, Brandon Russell * Senior UI Artists: Shay Casey, Herman Fok * Environment Art Director: Patrick Sirk * Principal Artist: Chris Sturgill * Senior Environment Artists: Jeff Johnsrude, Rogelio Olguin, Caleb Strauss * Outsourcing Manager: Joshua Bapst * Environment Artists: Travis Fike, Louis-Philippe Sanschagrin, Nicole Tan, Osvaldo Villa * Lead FX Artist: Mike Oliver * Senior FX Artist: Brandon Bickford * Lead Character Artist: Kam Yu * Lead Gameplay Engineer: Steve Austin * Lead Rendering Engineer: Jason Lacroix * Lead AI Engineer: Chris Conway * Senior Software Engineers: Ian Clarke, Matthew Gaston * Software Engineers: Grant Campbell, Tom Fong, Ted Johnson, Brian Li, Andrew Lorino * Multiplayer Technical Director: Marco Till Brenner * Senior Networking Engineer: Kam Yin Yip * Cinematics Directors: Cory Barlog, Toby Gard * Principal Animators: Erik Medina, Jeff Wilcox * Senior Animator: Jake Spence * Animator: Tracy Jasperson * Associate Animators: Frank Abney, Kym Brainard, John Olson * Technical Art Director: Joe Stinchcomb * Senior Technical Animator: Mike Abahazy * Senior Technical Artists: Danilo Buendia, Morris Olmsted * Lead Audio Designer: Jack Grillo * Senior Audio Engineer: Karl Gallagher * Audio Designer: Alex Wilmer * Associate Audio Designer: Philip Lamperski Crystal Dynamics: Additional Support * Senior Animators: Cathy Feraday, Ryan Goldsberry, Benjamin Harrison, Si Tran, Young Vo * Senior Designers: Jesse Johansen, Jeff Wajcs * Associate Designers: Kyle Audick, Kate Johnson, Justin Halpin, Ben Stoddard, Alisha Thayer * Environment Artist: Mark Wahlquist * Artist: Joel Crook * Associate Artist: Christian Clark * Associate Environment Artist: Madison Parker * FX Artist: Martin La Land Romero * Senior Software Engineers: Christopher Marvin, Stephen Perez, Adam Rogers, Chris Marvin * Engineer: Django Lowe * Audio Programmer: Ian Ratzer * Senior Technical Artist: Robert Cheng * User Research Manager: Janus Rau Møller Sørensen * User Researcher: Saulius Baltys * Lead Engine Programmer: Gary Snethen * Principal Software Engineer: John Pursey * Senior Software Engineers: Ife Olowe, Jason Yao * Software Engineers: Timothy Pease, Philip Bloom * Brand Director: Karl Stewart * Senior Brand Producer: Richard Briggs * Video Editor: Estuardo Sandoval * Community Manager: Meagan Marie * Brand Coordinator: Chris Johnston * Art Services: Sega, Nintendo * Animation Services: 3D‑Eyetronics Inc., Alive Interactive Media Inc., Another World Studios LLC, Faceware Technologies Ltd, Giant Studios Inc., Image Metric Ltd., Incessant Rain Studios Inc., Lakshya Digital Pvt. Ltd., Mineloader Software Co. Ltd., Original Force Ltd., Shanghai ArtCoding Software Co. Ltd., 3Lateral, Capcom, Microsoft, Electronic Arts, Inc. * Technicolor Entertainment: Jeremy Lorenzo, David Lowenthelz, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Rick Grahams, James Webb, David Reid, Jack Reed, Louis Feldman, Rick Freeman, David Shaw, Richard Dante, Danny Hong, Richard Irving, Rick Irvine, Tommy Honks, Gary Stevens * Lime Pictures: Phil Redmond High Voltage Software, Inc. * Senior Producer: Kevin Sheller * VFX Art: Lisa Wells, Darin Beaver * Environment Art: Andrew Cheng, Dan Triplett * UI Art: Dave Cory * Additional Art: Roosevelt Pittman III, Dustin Carroll, Benjamin Savage * CEO/Founder: Kerry J. Ganofsky * Chief Creative Officer: Eric Nofsinger * Chief Information Officer: Raymond E. Bailey * VP of Finance and Operations: Jacob Fitch * Software Development Director: Anthony Glueck * Office Manager and HR: Margaret M. Bohlen * IT Specialist: Alexander R. Bovey, Hristos N. Triantafillou * Facilities Manager: Matthew Williams * Special Thanks: Joe Hamell, Bill Jacoby United Filmmakers (Hayward, California) * COO/President: Martin D. Sheppard * CEO: Mark Hayes * Still Photographer: Steve Fisher * Generator Operator: Buck Rodgers * Lead Factory Managers: Martin Rosen * Factory Managers: Andy Williams, Greg Hammond, Neil Burbank, Alexander Fox, Richard Palmer, Danny Young * Lead Facility Operators: Jane Sexton * Facility Operators: Tom Mann, Henry Tolk, Rob Townsends, Neil Burbank, James Surrovers, Dan Neil, Annie Birds, Emily Lands, Michael Landis Order Films * CEO/President: Neil Cochran * COO: Dan Lowls * Artworks: Joe Hosy, Dan Felexs * Illustrations: Felix Hoffman * Photographers: Mark Grounders * Footage: BBC, NBC, CBS News, BBC Radio, Public Domain Images, Youtube, Yahoo!, NASA, Microsoft, Electronic Arts, Inc., Capcom, Sega, Nintendo, Rockstar Games Warner Bros Post Production Audio Services * Supervising Sound Editor: Bryan Watkins * Audio Implementor: Joshua Nelson * Sound Designer: Mitchell Osias, Keith Bilderbeck, Luis Galdames, Eryne Prine * Foley Supervisor: John Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Tom Ozanich, Charles Deenen * Foley Artist: John Roesch, Alyson Dee Moore * Foley Mixer: Mary Jo Lang Wave Master Entertainment * Sound Designers: Kenny Young, Dave Nest, Jane Nice * Audio Directors: Rod Cooke, Rod Mouth * Sound Effects: Eric Waltz * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Neil Gatz * Music Composers: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue Development Partners * Concept Art: Matt Long * Concept Illustrators: Neil Cocke * Concept Photographer: Nathan Hands * Cover Arts: Dan Neil, Jane Seals * Cover Illustrators: Nathan Hopkins * Cover Photographer: Hank Russel Digital Leisure Inc. * Executive Producer: David Foster * Supervising Producer: Paul Gold * Graphical Interface: Brian Kayfitz * QA: Todd Kapp * Testing: Robert Burden, Nicholas Ormrod * Emulator Team: Neil Hartford, Jack Stamford Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Voices Talents * Adam Woodyatt as Rick Dangerous * Christopher Knight as Doc Richard Watsson/Dangerous the Dogs * Yuri Lowenthal as Professor Neil Young/Todd Dangerous * Kate Higgins as Annie Silverstein/Jane Dangerous * Jeremy Irons as Sgt. Neil Alexander * Graham Gouldman as Tom Neil * Eric Martin as Floyd Thompson * Russ Ballard as Blood Dragon/Dogs of Rocket Launcher/Big Rich Dangerous/Little Ricky Dangerous * June Brown as Annie Dangerous/Elder Annie Young/Young Jane Fox/Young Jane Fox/Elder Annie Young/Jane Fox/Annie Young/Nurse * John Altman as Ernest Dangerous * Glenn Shorrock as Officer Rick Morrison/Chief Director Rob Palmer/President Neil Hong * John Cleese as Donald Green * Eric Idle as Steve Howls * Jon St. John as Duke Nukem/Crash Bandicoot/Gordon Freeman * Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat/G-Man/Doctor/Younger Neil Graham/Older Andy Walters/Cop #1/Cop #2/Pilots/Helicopter Pilot * Steven Blum as Andy Walters/Neil Graham/Older Andy Walters/Younger Neil Graham/Medic #1/Medic #2/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Policeman #1/Policeman #2 * Bill Farmer as Toby Mann/Rex Goddard/Dan Oldman * Nick Jameson as Nick Jackson/Stephen Yacke/Adrian Nelson/Abe Lincoln/George Washington/King Arthur * Roger L. Jackson as Christopher Blair * Paul Eiding as Shellshock * Carl Pullman as Willard Stiles/The Lost Programming * Amy Adams as Sexy Girls/Erotic Woman * Christopher McDonald as Erotic Man/Sexy Boys * Will Wright as Professor Nugent * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu * Laura Bailey as Oichi * Solarii: Jon St. John, Oliver Wyman, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman * German Soldiers: Jon St. John, Oliver Wyman, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman, Mike Pollock * British Guards: Jon St. John, Oliver Wyman, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman, Mike Pollock, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins * French Bullies: Jon St. John, Oliver Wyman, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman, Mike Pollock, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Laura Bailey * Narrated by: Ted Cochran * Featuring: Roy Ballard (R.I.P. 1902-2013), Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Steven, Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost, Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd * With: Dan Holmes, Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman * Guest Stars: Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson * And: Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen, Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann, Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot Motion Captures * Cinematics: David M. Lawrence * Cutscenes: Dan Neil, Ann Gross * Story by: Steve March, Patrick McCallum and David M. Lawrence * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Rick Dangerous Motion Capture Performed by: Rob Wiethoff * Lead Characters Performed by: Marc Menchaca * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Steven, Neil Cooke, Annie Goose, Todd Kellyn, Steve Clarke, Dave Neil, David Fishers, Ann Flash, Dave Fights, Jack Goose, Todd Frost, Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes, Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson, Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine, Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen, Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann, Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * Facial Animation: Ido Gondelman, Image Metrics * Casting: Kathy Knowles, A‑Max Entertainment, Telsey + Company * Lighting: Justin Talley, Russell Gearhart, Graham Brenner, Martin Dicicco * Location Sound: Soundelux, John Moros, Rory Cash * Livestock: Jack Lilley * Weaponry Rental: Hand Prop Room and Weapons * Swords Rental: Timeline Productions * Knifes Rental: Damned It, Shut Up! Company * Specialist Props: Dan Brockman Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Eímear Noone * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Basses: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Anna Maria Mendietta, Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Choral performed by: Northwest Choirs * Choirmaster: Joseph Crnko * Contracted by: Simon James, David Sabee * Sopranos: Joelle Berry, Beth Ann Bonnecroy, Susan Erickson, Catherine Haight, Maria Johnson, Lara Papadakis, Emily Newman, Christina Siemens, Linda Strandberg * Altos: Mary Jo Dugaw, Kari Frost, Jennifer Ivester, Melissa Plaggeman, Linda Sabee, Deborah Stephens, Melanie Stevens, Stacey Sunde * Tenors: Owen Bennion, Joel Cummings, Jeff Dubois, Paul Karaitis, Nathaniel Papadakis, John Porter, Sam Rodarte, Jacob Winkler * Basses: Tom Adams, Michael Delos, Kyle Downs, Glenn Guhr, Ron Knoebel, Loren Ponten, Charles Stephens, Manard Stewart * Music Copyists: Robert Puff, Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Live Sessions and Orchestration produced by: Edo Guidotti * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Choir recorded at: Bastyr University Chapel WA Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "Cool Change" * Performed by Little River Band * Written by Glenn Shorrock * Published by United Music, Ltd. * Courtesy of Capital Music Company * (p) 1979 Capitol Records "The World Adventure (Main Theme of Sonic Unleashed)" * Written by Tomoya Ohtani * Conductor: Koji Hajima * Music Percussion: Kaoruko Iwase * Orchestra Production Manager: Iori Iwasaki * Orchestrations: Takahito Eguchi * Performed by Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra * Courtesy of SEGA "All the Things You're Are Done" * Words and Music by Michael Ruff * © 1969 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. * Lyrics and Performed by Rick Feldman * Courtesy of Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. Deep Silver * International Production Director: Christian Moriz * Lead Product Manager: Daniel Burisch * Associate Product Manager: Ronald Raffel * Senior Product Release Manager: Daniel Gaitzsch * Product Release Manager: Carl Barrett * International Release and Localization Manager: Lukáš Kotrly * Localization Project Manager: Alexandre Lelandais * QA and Release Manager: Carlo Sarti * Compliance QA Lead: Rafal Boguszewski * QA Lead: Elitsa Ivanova * Additional QA: Vincent Omodei, Christopher Barr Deep Silver International Marketing * International Commercial Director: Menno van der Bil * Senior Brand Manager: Rupert Ochsner * Global Brand Manager: Huw Beynon * Brand Managers: Peter Brolly, Remy van der Leeuwen * Senior Art Conceptor: Philipp Foly * Art Conceptors: Jennifer Demuth, Katja Humer * Video Expert: Thomas Sighart * International Business Strategy Manager: Samuel Brown * Senior Business Development Manager Digital: Pierre Vinson * Head of Brand Communications: Martin Wein * Senior Online Marketing Manager: Daniel Langer * Online Marketing Manager: Fabian Schneider * Junior Content Manager: Martin Kiesow * Senior International Community Manager: Maurice Tan * Community Manager: Matthias Trumpfheller * Marketing and Sales Assistant: Justin Ost Deep Silver North America * Chief Operating Officer: Geoffrey Mulligan * Publishing Compliance Manager: Kerin Garrett * Product Director: Jon Schutts * Director of Marketing: Aubrey Norris * Director of PR: Dan Grahams * Marketing Managers: Neil Moore, Dan Young * PR Managers: Will Powers, Duncan Stanley * Associate Marketing Manager: Ryan Avery * Associate PR Manager: Ryan Avery Deep Silver United Kingdom * Sales and Marketing Director Northern Europe: Paul Nicholls * UK Marketing: Mark Fisher, Amy Namihas, Suzanne Panter, Mike Richardson, Nick Turner * Head of Export Sales: Patrick Lorkin Deep Silver Germany/Austria/Switzerland * Marketing Director: Mario Gerhold * German Marketing: Benedikt Leurs, Cécile Schneider, Martin Wein Deep Silver Nordic * General Manager: Martin Sirc * Nordic Marketing: Marcus Legler, Nikke Lindner Deep Silver Spain * Marketing Director: Oscar del Moral * Spanish Marketing: Roberto Serrano, José Luis Del Carpio, Carolina Moreno, Gustavo Voces, Jaime Gonzaléz Deep Silver Italy * General Manager: Umberto Bettini * Marketing Manager: Daniele Falcone * Italian Marketing: Michele Minelli, Frida Romano, Simone Moltrasio, Alvaro Guidolin, Paola Menzaghi Deep Silver France * Marketing Director: E. Melero * French Marketing: P. Latrasse, B. Allart, A. Chantreau, L. Saulnier, C. Ferrier Deep Silver Benelux * General Manager: Jeroen Pompen * Benelux Marketing: Joey Smits * PR and Community Manager Benelux: Kimara Rouwit All the wives; husbands; partners; boyfriends; girlfriends & family of the Rick Dangerous was final installment staff. We can come home now! * Special Thanks to: Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, Lawrence Holland * Developed With the Support of: Rockstar New England, Pinewood Studios * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. * This Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Roy Ballard * Original "Rick Dangerous" Created by: Simon Phipps R.I.P. Rick Dangerous (1907-2014) Michael Cassidy Entertainment An Michael Cassidy Productions © 2014 Michael Cassidy Entertainment